The Story of Team Borderline
by Walker between Light and Dark
Summary: Once The Biolizard was defeated by Shadow and Sonic, Shadow fell to earth to find a new team. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1, Fate has a message, and it's loud

The following takes place on The space colony Ark.

"Sonic, we need to defeat that lizard, It's fused with the Eclipse cannon and will fire at any minute!" said Shadow urgently, he may detest Sonic, but his promise to Maria will be fulfilled. He will protect the Humans.

"Shadow I know, let's use the Chaos emeralds!" said Sonic, he didn't want anyone to be hurt, and the only way to stop The Biolizard was to use the chaos emeralds.

"Are you sure Sonic? We'll still need you guys afterwards." said Tails worried, he was such a long time friend of sonic and didn't want him to be hurt, for he could never live up to him, or so he thought.

"I'm Sure Tails. We need to do it. Shadow, you ready?"

"Ready Sonic." Said Shadow with a grin. The emeralds began to circle around Sonic and Shadow, and moved faster and faster. Soon the Crystals power had infused with them, and they became Super Sonic and Super Shadow. They smashed through one of the windows aboard the ark and confronted the beast.

"Let's do it Shadow!" They used the power of the crystals to battle with the creature, dodging left and right while still hitting the lizard. As the lizard began to weaken, explosions began to ensue. When Sonic and Shadow had hit the final blow, The resulting explosion knocked Sonic back to the Ark, but knocked Shadow to earth, and he began to fall through the Atmosphere. "SHADOW!" Screamed Sonic as Shadow fell. The explosion knocked him unconscious, and all his memories began to flash in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile in the forests outside Westopolis...

"Ohmmmmm..." said Jack, meditating in the forests darkest depths under the moon light. He was thinking of why he was put on this world, and why he was like how he was, when the sky began to get brighter.

"This is odd... It's supposed to be night... why is the sky... getting... BRIGHTER!" he turned around to see a great ball of fire coming from space, heading straight for his location. "Oh... SHIT!" He got up and began to fly out of the way, and narrowly missed getting hit by the ball of fire. It continued to scrap against the ground and Jack couldn't help but feel curious about what the thing was. He looked into the sky to see Space Colony Ark was clearly visible. But he was still disoriented form the blast and resulting boom of the ball of fire landing that he couldn't focus. " Space Colony Arc? Maybe it was a piece of debris. Could make a bit of money selling it." He said to himself as he began to walk to the objects resting place. But only after taking two steps did these strange creatures teleport in front of him. They were black with red marks and strange weaponry. Then one of the strangest, what appeared to be a Jellyfish with a single eye floated in front of him and put up a holographic image that said. "You will leave the creature to us if you wish to live, otherwise you will perish." cue theme song of Jack

"There was a person that fell from there? Well I better help him then, and your not stopping me."

Jack held out his hands and clutched his swords which appeared in his hands. He then held them up, and slashed at the Jellyfish like creature. The others began to fire at him, but he blocked every shot and countered them, using his samurai like skill to aid in the fight. After that batch was defeated he started to run, run straight for the landing site, and slashed at any foes that got in his way. "If there was a person in that thing, I need to help him, that fall would have killed most people but I would have felt the death." he thought as he continued to run. He finally came to the crater that the person rested in, and saw a hedgehog with fur platinum colored and red stripes sitting face down in the dirt, and he was ready to jump in to help him, but the Black creatueres had appeared again, and said this time,

"Fool! You have doomed yourself! You will be the first to die by the black arms!" and the creatures charged at him, but he let his wings spread and flew into the air, going after the airborne ones first, then the ones on the ground. He continued to fight them, and once he had the last one down, he flew to the hedgehog sitting in the dirt and clutched him in his arms, keeping him safe. He knew he needed help, as he could feel the pulse of the hedgehog, but he was near death. He could only think of one thing to do. But the black Arms as they called themselves had teleported again in front of him, and he was getting pissed.

"Will you guys get the FUCK off my BACK!" he said as he began to glow, the tribal markings illuminating as the swords lifted into the air on their own. He had become enraged and was controlling the swords using telepathy. While the swords slashed he called out for an angel, but not just any angel, but his angel, Julie, and called for her in his head. "Julie! Julie! Come quick! I have someone who needs your help! He is near death, and I can't keep defending him forever!" he said in his head, hoping to reach Julie.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ch. 2, An Angel's Task

Julie was preparing some dinner for Jack when he got back, when she heard the message from him. "Julie, Angel! Come quick! Someone is dying and I'm being attacked!" Cue Julie's Theme Song She heard the message and let out her wings, jumping on the sill of an open window, and leaping into the sky, flying off. She flew through the forest dodging trees, then flew above the tops of the trees, Searching for the crash site. She moved as fast as she could, and when she saw a column of smoke rising from a break in the canopy, she had an instinctive feeling inside her that that was where Jack was. Flying above it, she saw a sea of black creatures surrounding two lonely figures in the center of the crater. When she got a good look at them, she saw it was Jack with a Platinum hedgehog. Jack was collapsing from the power he was using , so Julie cast a bubble shield around Jack and The hedgehog, then brought them into the air away from the creatures. She jumped onto the bubble and raced them away from the scene. When they got back to the Chateau, Julie but Jack on his bed while taking the hedgehog to the infirmary. Jack woke up moments later as Julie was hooking up the equipment to the hedgehog. "Angel, Did you hear me?"

"Yes I did Jack, and I came as soon as you called." She glanced behind her back to take a look at Jack and smiled, then got back to what she was doing.

"So how is The person doing?" Asked Jack with a slight concern in his voice, "Those Black Creatures wanted him, but I don't know why."

"Interesting… He's displaying strange qualities that aren't normal, almost Chaotic… do you know why?"

"No… He… fell from space." said Jack trying not to laugh, as it seemed so crazy it couldn't be true.

"Space?"

"I think more from the Ark… Space Colony Ark…"

Suddenly the hedgehog began to stir, and he was going crazy.

"Stop!… NO!… Get Away!… You'll never take Maria!" He muttered.

"What's going on!" Screamed Jack

"The equipment is going haywire! His readings are going off the charts!" Screamed Julie, "I think he's reliving parts of his life!"

"GET AWAY!" said The hedgehog, then his eyes opened and got narrow. He lifted of the table and sent out a shockwave breaking all the windows.

"Shit, shit SHIT!" screamed Jack

"Fuck!" said Julie as a window broke above her.

Once the shockwave was done, the hedgehog turned black with red strips, and began to wake fully.

"Where the hell am I?" said the hedgehog.

"Your safe in a chateau in Ohio, jack there rescued you from some black creatures after you fell from the Space Colony Ark."

"Space… Colony… Ark?" asked The hedgehog

"So what's your name?" asked Jack

"My name?… its… Shadow… Shadow the hedgehog…"


	3. Chapter 3

-1Ch. 3, A Shadow in the Light

Shadow held his hand against his head as he tried to think clearly. "I… Remember the Ark… But I don't know why…" he said still trying to think.

"Well you fell from it… Or at least I think you did."

"So… Who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Shadow raising an eyebrow as he stared at the strange creatures before him.

"The names Jack, Jack McCloskey, But you can call me Jack or Border Walker."

"And I'm Julie, Julie Fox, but you can call me Julie or Angel."

"Well just call me Shadow, but I should have probably said _WHAT_ the hell are you?" said Shadow exaggerating the question.

"Oh.. Well that's a long story… You see, I'm natural birth with supernatural powers, While Angel here…"

"…Is unnatural birth. I'm a mortal angel, Died once and was given a second chance to live life."

"So how did you die then?" asked Shadow.

"I'm… not sure actually… I have… no memory of my past life."

"Ok… So what's your story then?" asked Shadow looking at Jack.

"Well… I was born from a normal mother and father, but my father disappeared. I was born like this, and nobody knows why. I can control Light and darkness at my will as well."

"So there's a grey fox," he said looking at Jack, "And a White fox," he said looking at Julie, "is there a Black one?"

"Well there is my Brother Black the Fox… But I really have no way of contacting my family, and I should probably have mentioned this before, but I can't remember much of my past either… I was in a comma for a few years…"

"So we all can't remember much, eh? Looks like we have something in common."

"Looks like it… But At least I have Jack to keep me company and help me." Said Julie, then kissing him on the cheek.

"Well Just one last thing, you Julie, have two lovely Wings on your back, but you Jack… have One as lovely as hers, but then one that appears… quite the opposite…"

"These two wings are Angel Wings… as you may know."

"But mine… One is indeed angel… but the other… Is Demonic."

"Is that why your called Border Walker?" asked Shadow

"Yes." Said Jack Quickly. Suddenly, A Creature that appeared to be of the Black Arms Had come in from one of the broken Windows.

"You Will Give The Creature back to us."

"What is that thing?"

"Someone from the Black Arms as they Call themselves." said Jack grabbing the handle of his swords.

"If you do not comply, the Wolf will get it." said the Black creature.

"Wolf? But… we don't know…" Started Julie.

"RENAE!" yelled Jack and Julie in unison. Suddenly, Renae entered held against a board with glowing chains around her arms and legs.

"You let Renae go!"


End file.
